Picture Montage
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: Syuusuke Fuji one shot, request for my friend Diana. SyuusukexOC her OC is Gina.


Syuusuke Fuji One-Shot:

I can't wait to see my cousin Kunimitsu. I haven't seen him since we were little and occasionally on holidays. I have to live with him because my parents are going on a business trip for five months and they don't trust me being alone in the house. I don't blame them.

"Gina hurry up before you miss your train!" My mother shouted from down stairs.

"Coming!" I called back at her. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs having my long black hair flowing behind me.

"Did you say goodbye to your friends at Fudomine?" she asked. "Yes I did!" I said a little excitedly. She smiled at me.

"Ok let's go."

We left my house and got on the train. My mom said that I will be starting school at Seigaku with Kunimitsu. I think this is going to be exciting. After the train ride I took out my map and searched for the school. It wasn't far actually. Knowing Kunimitsu he'd be at the tennis courts. I walked around the school and went to the back. And there he was with his teammates. I walked over to them. "KUNNY-KUN!" I yelled glomping him.

"G…Gina why are you here?" he asked surprised with his eye twitching a little bit. I take it I was getting on his nerves already and he seemed a bit embarrassed. Perfect.

"Because I have to live with you." I answered.

"I know that! I meant why are you at the school!" yep, he was now getting agitated.

"Well, mom said that she's transferring me here." He didn't say anything but his eye was twitching like crazy. He then sighed and face-palmed.

"So Tezuka-san is this your cousin you told us about?!" :3 a redheaded boy asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes." Kunimitsu answered.

"SUGOI! My name is Eiji Kikumaru." he said excitedly.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Gina Hara, just call me Gina." I said a little shyly.

After that I met the whole team. They all were pretty good looking but I'd have to say the hottest was Fuji Syuusuke. He just had this aura of niceness and sexiness.

When they finished practice I walked home with Kunimitsu and Fuji joined us.

"So Gina-chan what was it like at Fudomine?" Fuji asked.

"I…it was ok I guess." I answered.

"Do you know any of the tennis players?"

"Who doesn't at that school?"

He chuckled a little bit. It made me smile.

"Well I have to turn down this way. I'll see you both tomorrow, it was nice meeting you Gina-chan!" with that, Sexy…I…um… mean Fuji turned the corner and walked to his house.

Once Kunimitsu and I got back to the house we took off our shoes and he showed me my room.

"So what did you think of my team?" he asked.

"Well, Ryoma's cute, Momo and Kaidoh are funny though Kaidoh kind of scares me, Fuji is a sexy beast, Oishi's nice, Eiji's spazzy, Kawamura's nice and Inui's…odd." I explained.

"I could have lived my whole life without knowing what you said about Syuusuke."

I started to laugh hysterically. Kunimitsu then decided to leave my room and close the door behind him. I decided to catch up on some Z's.

(2 months later)

I absolutely love it here at Seigaku. It was such a nice place with nice people, excluding the occasional jerk every now and then. I've also been getting close to Syuusuke. He lets me call him by his first name now! :D

Anyway I'm getting ready for another day of school. I headed out the door following behind Kunimitsu. We caught up to Syuusuke and walked to school together. When we arrived I walked with Syuusuke since we were in the same class and Tezuka went to his class.

In class I found myself staring out the window as I usually did, but I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over and saw Syuusuke turn his head away. Was he staring at me? Maybe I'm just imagining it. I looked down at the work that Sensei assigned. It was for a project. We were to get with a partner and do a picture montage, it was due in three days. I figured that Syuusuke would partner up with Eiji, so I was just gonna sit here and wait until someone partnered up with me.

"Gina-chan would you like to be my partner?"

I looked up to see that Syuusuke was the one to ask the question.

"M…me?" I asked. "Yes you. You're the only Gina-chan I know." he said giving me his signature smile.

"I would love to!" I said a little to excitedly.

I ended up blushing in embarrassment, making Syuusuke chuckle.

"You're so kawaii, we can start working on it after school since I don't have tennis practice today." "Oh ok." is what I said on the outside, but on the inside I was screaming my head off, "HE THINKS IM CUTE! AND HE WANTS TO BE MY PARTNER!"

"Alright I'll see you then." he smiled and walked out of the classroom and headed for lunch.

(After School)

I walked out of the building and I saw Syuusuke waiting on me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "Yep," I replied. "so what are we going to be doing?"

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to take some pictures of you?" "Of me?"

"Yes, I think they're be great."

"I'm not photogenic at all though."

"I think you'll be, here let's go to the park and try it." he said.

We walked to the park and it seemed as if Syuusuke was looking for the perfect spot. I followed him until we can across a bench.

"Ok, I want you to sit right here." he said pointing to the middle of the bench. I did as he said and sat there.

"Now I need you to look up that way." he said pointing to the left. So once again I did as I was told. I soon felt his hand on my face, I ended up blushed. He tilted my head down some, then he took my hands and placed them on both sides of me. "Ok now cross your legs." he said. Once again I did as he said and he was satisfied.

"Alright, now keep that position."

I heard him pull out his camera and he started to take the pictures. If anything I think that he took a lot of pictures of me.

"Alright, that was the first set, now on to the next. Stand up for me."

"Ok."

"Now place both hands on your hips and give me a bright smile."

"Like this?" I did the pose he told me to do.

"Perfect." he took another set of pictures.

This went on for a while and then he said that we had once more set to do.

"Let's do a set together, if you don't mind that is."

"No, of course not!" I said brightly.

"Good."

He put his arm around me and held me close. I blushed a little bit at his warmth. He held the camera above our heads and said "cheese" the picture took.

"That was a good one." he said. "Let's do a few more." I nodded my head and he proceeded with the pictures.

"Now for the final picture." he said. "Let's make this one special ok?"

"How are we gonna…" but before I can ask he placed his soft lips upon mine and took the picture. My face turned about ten shades of red. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, while he put his hand around my waist. Then I heard another click. We broke the kiss.

"I think our photomontage is going to be great." he said with his sapphire blue eyes opened.

"I think so too." I said smiling.


End file.
